The Last day
by levi97100
Summary: Seto kaiba is in a foul mood, So Tea goes to confront him about it, This can't possibly end badly right? Oneshot. (Tea X Seto)


**The Last day.**

**Summary.**  
**Seto kaiba is in a foul mood, So Tea goes to confront him about it, This can't possibly end badly right? Oneshot. (Tea X Seto)**

**...**

"Hey Yugi doesn't Kaiba look more upset then normal?" Tea asks her closes friend, She knows the that he has a crush on her, But she just can't bring herself to feel that way about him, She hasn't said anything because he hasn't either plus she doesn't want to hurt him with the fact that she loves someone else.

Said teen looks up from his desk to see Tea has her full attention on his friend / rival, If that's what you want to call him, Everyone has a different way at looking at the teen, If you asked Joey he would tell you he's the most evil person in the world and that they are enemies, If you ask Tristan then he would say that he's a person with a bad personality and that they are not friends, Yugi wonders what Tea thinks of him? The teen who seems so much older then he really is Seto Kaiba.

Yugi then looks at Kaiba, And notices right away that something has set him off, From the look on his face that screams murder, His eyes that are narrowed so far you can't see his eye balls, The way he is sitting in his chair with his back straight as a board while waiting for their teacher to come into the class room, And the overall cold aura around him that his making everyone who has to be near him chill, And try to stay out of his way / sight.

"OH come on Tea, Ya really think old Kaiba can get anymore angry then he normally is? Maybe it's just the stick up his ass has moved into a uncomfortable position?." Joey asks he and Tristan start laughing at the joke he just made, Until kaiba turns his head to face them and both of them choke on the air, The look he is sending them is one that screams *Please continue so I can kill the both of you.* It's enough to make both Tristan and Joey shiver from the sudden cold.

Once Tea sees the look Kaiba is giving both of her friends she walks right up to him and crosses her arms, Not scared by his look unlike everyone else in class, Once she looks down on Kaiba she feels like she has all the strength in the battle that is about to come, Because she is standing while he can only look up at her from his seated position.

"Kaiba what is your problem today? I know my friends said some stupid things but you don't have to look at them like that it's not their fault your in a bad mood they were only trying to hopefully break the tension in this class that you've put." She states keeping eye contact the whole time, Never wanting him to have any reason to say she's scared when she's not.

Kaiba chuckles a bit, And that makes everyone but Tea worried, Because Kaiba never laughs unless he is in a foul mood, And is about to do / say something really bad. "I see, Your right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on your friends." He apologizes, And a small smile appears on his face, Making him even more handsome then he already is.

And Tea feels on top of the world, She never would have thought she would get the Seto Kaiba CEO of KaibaCorp to apologize and smile at her, Everyone in the class is just as shocked as her, And she knows that nothing can bring her down now, Maybe she and Kaiba can finally be friends like she has always wanted, All her happiness is sucked away from her when he continues though.

"You see it's just that when you have to come to a boring class filled with nothing but idiots who only talk about friendship and heart of the cards bullshit, You start to feel mad at the world that cursed you to have to deal with a dumb cheerleader who acts so fake that you feel nauseous every time you see her smile, Maybe that's why her boyfriend left her to return to his "W-o-r-l-d." I can only think how hard it would be to have that sickening girl always chase after you, It would make one wish to kill them self, So again I'm sorry I shouldn't have been rude to your friends, You should run along now before someone else runs away from you." He says making to sure to spell the out the word _World_ so she can tell he doesn't believe that Atem was real nor that he really went back to his time line.

All the power that Tea that she had was ripped painfully away from her sending her down to her knees in tears right beside Kiabas chair, Her view of his face looking up at her is now reversed it's her looking up to see the smile she once thought was handsome, Now it just looks sickening sweat, She can feel everyone's eyes on her, Her friends raged filled face aimed at Kiaba, And she can feel the shock coming from the teacher who stands awkwardly in the door way not knowing what to do, But what she feels most is Kaibas eyes ripping her apart trying to kill her without having to move, And it's working.

Kaiba had hit every sore spot in her, How Atem left her without looking back, So he could go back to his own world, How she has been acting all happy and fine since then because she didn't want to worry her friends, How she no longer believes in the heart of the cards like she used to and no longer cares about dueling but is only cheering her friends on in their duels to be supportive, Kaiba had seen right through her and this was his way of showing how disgusted he is with her now.

"KAIBA I'ma kill you for making Tea cry." Joey yells while running at Kiaba with the intent to kill, Kaiba doesn't even look to see him approach he just keeps his eyes locked onto Teas never blinking looking through her soul, Making her feel more powerless then she has felt in her whole life.

"No!." Tea begs right as Jeoy's fist is about to connect with the uncaring and unmoving Seto Kaiba's face, Joey's fist stops a inch away and his face takes up one of surprise and confusion.

"But he -" Was all Joey was able to get out before Tea talked over him. "I know what he did, Yes his words hurt, But that's because they are true." Tea admits and she feels like a Wight has been lifted off of her shouters, But she knows she is going to have to tell her friends everything for them to understand what means.

After that Joey and everyone took their seats and class went on without anything else happening, After school Tea went over to Yugi's grandpa's and told the three boys who mean the world to her about how she has been feeling since Atem left, And they are shared a good cry, Even though Joey said he wasn't crying something just got in his eye.

The next few days Kaiba didn't show up for class, And it really worried everyone because even though no one really likes Kaiba, Kaiba has never missed school or even a single class he's always the first person in the class room and the last to leave, So him not coming was something unheard of, Joey at first made jokes about Kaiba not wanting to get his ass kicked by him for what he said to Tea, But after a weak of Kaiba not appearing on TV or at duel monsters games, Or at school even he started to talk about his worries about what could have happened to Kaiba.

Yugi and the gang went over to his mansion and Kaiba wasn't there and Mokuba didn't know where he was either, The kid was really worried about his older brother so Tea let him come to stay at her house for a few days or until Kaiba showed back up.

It was 3 weeks before Kaiba finally showed up, He came to Tea's house and got his little brother, And left without saying anything about where he went, Why he was gone for so long, Or why he didn't contact someone at least Mokuba, And even though she wishes she could ask him all the things she has been wondering she knows she can't because he's Seto Kaiba and he won't tell her even if she asks all she can do is be thankful that he's safe and has come back.

The next day when Tea shows up in school there he is, Like normal, Like he didn't just disappear for 3 weeks without notice or telling anyone."Gardner, I hear you finally told your little group of animals that your a liar." He says when she walks behind his chair to get to her own, She pauses and looks around the empty class room which only has the two in it.

"Yes I told them I have been lying, It was thanks to what you said that finally got me to confess and they understood and accepted me, Now we are closer then ever, So thank you Kaiba." Tea states with pride knowing that this is not what Kaiba would have expected, He probably thought she was going to get mad at him for picking a fight with her and calling her friends animals, But No she won't because it really is thanks to Kaiba that she got the courage to tell her friends what her true feelings are, And tell Yugi that she doesn't share his feelings, She has even started to get past Atem with the help of her friends.

"I see, That's good then I won't have to worry anymore." Kaiba says as he starts packing up his things in his desk, He then stands up in front of Tea with a small smile, Not one like the one he used to tear her to part but one she has never seen him give to anyone but his little brother Mokuba.

"Worry? What wait what are you talking about why would you worry about me? And why's it sound like your going to go somewhere?" Tea asks, It just feels wrong like something is happening but she can't figure out what.

"I am going somewhere Tea, Me and Mokuba are leaving Japan to go to the U.S something has came up and I most go now, This is the my last day in Japan, We won't be coming back." Kaiba answers, It really is a pity he had just started to feel like Yugi and his annoying group of friends wasn't that bad, And Tea, Well that's something different.

"Wha-" Before Tea can finish her question, She feels another pair of smooth soft lips touch her own, And another tongue in her mouth wrestling with her own, It takes her mind a second to figure out that Kaiba is kissing her and she is kissing him back and it feels so good, She has never kissed someone before but she can tell that Kaiba is a great kisser.

After the kiss is broken off Kaiba brings his lips to Tea's ear and whispers . "To bad, I was just starting to fall for you." Before he walks around her and out her life forever, Leaving her to stunned and confused to run and chase after him.

Yugi had watched them trying not to interrupt what they were doing, When he show the look on Tea's face after the kiss and the way she responded to the kiss, He understood why she couldn't be with him, She did already have someone she liked but it's not Atem, Even if she doesn't know it she has come to love Kaiba, The blush on her face as Kaiba walks around her is proof of that, Yugi wasn't able to hear the words Kaiba told Tea at the end, But he knew it meet that Kaiba really is leaving for good.

_As kaiba is walking out to his Limo Yugi manages to stop him and ask why he is leaving now? Kaiba only replies with. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." before he gets in the Limo and rides away leaving Yugi and his old school behind him for good._

**END.**

**Well this was a little oneshot that I thought of, I wanted to do something less depressing then my other Yu-Gi-Oh story (Seto Kaibas story &amp; Redemption.) But it turns out that this story was a lot darker then I thought it would be, I was going to try making a funny story and this is what came out :/ Anyway I hope you liked it if you did please leave a review they always make my day, And Please check out my other SetoXTea story (Seto Kaibas story &amp; Redemption.) It's at a dark point at the moment but it will get fluffier I promise.**  
**I might make more to this oneshot if people really like it.**


End file.
